hungergamesfanfiction18fandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 26
''**Told from the Point of View of Taylor Finnick Mellark** I've been through about a week of training. I am worried about Valerian, she has been a lot more distant from me, I can't blame her, I felt that way when she was gone at Rehab. I sigh as I walk out of the room from my test. I end up scoring a 10, my partner scores a 9. Tomorrow is the day, the day the Games start, the day I could loose Valerian forever. I push that thought away as I slide my arms around her waist. I doze off and before I know it, it is morning. I shower and saying my last goodbye was hard, I am prepped, ready, and I will win, I promise. I am launched up onto the pad where I have my eyes locked on a nearby pack and a spear near it. I jump from the platform as soon as the bell rings, I grab the bag and spear and I run into the dense underbrush. I dive through more brush before making it to a clearing. I slink up a tree where I sit and check through the pack. Theres some dried fruit and nuts, a waterbottle, some rope and some kind of nozel. I listen closely, I hear no stream, no birds no movement. I listen closer, I hear something, a group of 3 tributes stand in the clearing, after pausing for a few minutes they move on and head east. I repack the bag and using the rope I laso it to a tree, where I jump across and make it narrowly. I hear 3 cannon blasts. That means only 15 tributes left, I am confused. What happened? I take spear and pack and hop from tree to tree. I make it a tree away from where the weapons lay, there is blood all over. I come down from the tree where 2 grizzly, disgusting mutts come at me, they are a cross between a wolf and a crocodile. I run before I get snagged by a root, I fall into the brush where I scoot under some bushes, I can hear the mutts looking for me, they can smell me but they won't get me. I slink away as quietly as I can where I head into the Cornacopia, not wise. I am almost stabbed to death. I dodge the attack, as they see me they stop, the girl draws back and sits down near another pack and an arrangement of weapons. The oldest boy in the group gets up and greets me, he seems nice enough, he tells me that the girl is from 2 and her partner was killed. She lost it a little, he was from District 6 and the other two boys were from 7 and 11. I nod and sit down, I sharpen my spear on a rock as we talk. I sleep next to the others wondering what that nozel thing is. I rack my brains until finally I just pass out. When I wake, I can feel the sun on my face, the 3 boys were gone, the only one that remained was the girl. I noticed it for the first time since I met her, she had a huge scar going down her face and neck, she twirled her knife, forcing blood from her fingertips. I paused, got up and went to see if she was okay. She glared at me through tears, I take the knife from her, she is cautious around me at first but she smiles as she hands me some of the nuts from her pack. The boys come back around noon, they brung 4 squirrel looking things with them, we cook them and eat. That night I went to sleep thinking of Valerian, something is wrong I can feel it. **** **Told from the Point of View of Valerian Abernathy** I look down with tears in my eyes, its blue, the test is blue, I am pregnant. I sit there in the bathroom sobbing, my dad stands in the doorway with the bottle in hand, Katniss and Peeta are stunned as well. They know as I do, I have only slept with Finnick 3 times in the whole time I have been dating him. I am shocked and scared more than anything. I look up at my dad who has remained silent this whole time, he looks at me and putting his arm on my shoulder, he asks when the last time we did it was. I pause and I tell him, it was the about 3 months ago. I pause then my dad does something I never expected, he slaps me and leaves. I am stunned and left to cry in front of Finnick's parents. **** **Told from the Point of View of Katniss Everdeen Mellark** I just found out that my sons' girlfriend is pregnant with his baby. She is 16, I do my best to comfort her but I am worried, this is no time for a baby. She is sobbing and she feels awful. We tell her its going to be alright, then she brings up something that I tried so hard to avoid. She started screaming and saying what if Taylor Finnick didn't come back. We were able to calm her down and get her to bed. After that Peeta goes to talk to Haymitch, it goes okay, I think because Haymitch goes in to talk to Valerian. More crying, and muffled voices, he comes out face flushed but he seems to be more calm. I click on the TV and watch as my son sits with this group of allies. This year oddly enough there is not a Career pack, in fact a girl from District 2, one of Career districts is with this group of missfits. The group travels unscaved for 2 days until they accidently trigger a land mine. Taylor Finnick manages to get up before seeing the girl from 2 choking and coughing up blood. He kneels beside her and holds her hand as the life leaves her eyes. He holds up 3 fingers, the peace symbol in 12, everyone else holds up there fingers as well. He grabs his spear and the nozel and runs. He hits the clearing where he hears 4 more cannon blasts. He pauses to count, there are only 8 tributes left. He runs farther and hits a place where something clicks. He grabs his spear and cuts a whole in the tree, he fits the nozel in and pumps the water out, he catches some in his mouth before withdrawing and moving on. He taps a few trees before running into the tributes from District 5, they attack him. He fights them and easily wins but he doesn't kill them. They turn and run and are taken out by mutts. He is chased by the mutts until he climbs a tree. They claw for him but thankfully they can't reach him. 5 more cannon blasts sound, there I see a group of 2 running from the mutts, I watch horrified as the 2 are literally ripped apart. Just then the branch snaps, Taylor falls and is almost killed until the mutts are called off but he is in bad shape. The hoverplane shows up and takes him to the Hospital. We take a breath and we head off to the Hospital. **** **Told from the Point of View of Valerian Abernathy**'' 3 days later Finnick wakes up after being malled by the mutts. They were called off to late, he is okay now but I still haven't told him the news yet. I take a huge breath and walk in to see him, I smile and sit next to him. I give him a kiss there I sit and gather my thoughts. I tell him, his face flushes, he pulls me close. At first I don't understand then it hits me, after our fight awhile back we talked about some day having kids. We began talking, soon he was prepped for his interview, when asked about me he tells the Capitol, he loves me so much that he would do the Hunger Games over and over again if it meant keeping me safe, its only a matter of time until the Games are stopped. We head home and 3 days later I accompany Finnick on the Victory Tour. We head home 2 weeks later, I hold on to him as we discuss baby names. If we have a boy it will be Nicolas Ever and if we have a girl her name will be Destiny Ever. I go to bed happier then I have ever been dreaming of my soon coming baby. Read More: Episode 27